


Mommies Dearest

by Lolysida



Series: Short stories of Tim Scam and Lilith [2]
Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Flirting, Mommy Issues, Sarcasm, Spies, Verbal Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolysida/pseuds/Lolysida
Summary: I had warned him. He knew I would come after him if he hurt the girls. But could I actually go through with my threat?
Relationships: Tim Scam/Original Character(s), Tim Scam/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Short stories of Tim Scam and Lilith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153652





	Mommies Dearest

Work had brought me to the resort. Mothers day had brought the spies and their moms. But as soon as the job was done I would relax and enjoy a weekend with massage, relaxation, good food and some peace and quiet. As soon as I got there I got a weird feeling in my gut and thought I saw someone who shouldn’t be there. But then work came and presented itself. The suspicions were forgotten and work took over. The job was easy, plant the evidence to nail him to a murder. A few fingerprints here, something forgotten here and obviously done so that he didn’t notice. He left the hotel but was stopped by police. All this in the matter of a few hours. I deserved a glass of Rosé for a job well done.

I enjoyed the sunset by the sea with a glass of rosé in my hand. As soon as I started to relax I saw someone sneak around the area. The gut feeling came back and the person I thought I saw earlier was now sneaking around at the spa where she and the spy girls were. Tim Scam had succeeded in escaping and was now seeking revenge. And disregarded my warning. Sure the girls could handle themselves and I couldn’t risk them finding out about my occupation. But an extra eye on Scam was not a problem.

The day after he had already succeeded in brainwashing the girls mothers into killing them but still making them scarily happy and nice. He either had mommy issues or a sense of the bittersweet, the one who loves you the most kills you… either way it was time to have a little chat with Mr. Scam. I had warned him of what would happen if he harmed the girls in any way.

He wasn’t hard to locate, just follow the mommies and you found him in a luxurious cave. After sneaking in and finding him lounging on an armchair while the mothers took care of the chores. I took out the moms, one at the time, not hurting them, just knocking them out to make sure they wouldn't come for me while I talked a little with little Timmy.

“Oh, dear little Timmy. One mom wasn’t enough for you?” I mocked as I strode out into the large room.

He took off the sunglasses he was wearing and a sexy grin spread over his lips. Thinking he was protected. That he didn’t have to worry. Oh how wrong he was.

“Lilith, how nice of you to join us. Let me call the mothers to greet you properly.” he was so confident and smug, “Oh mommies we have a guest, take care of her would you?” when they didn’t show up he got a bit more nervous and called them again but nothing. He looked over to me with my smug smile, raised eyebrow and arms crossed over my chest.

“Don’t underestimate me Scam.” I scoffed and walked over to him.

He stood up to face me. A power thing, he knew that he was taller than me and that for some reason gave him an advantage. Not. I looked up to him with a smile.

“Do you remember what I said when we first met?” he better remember.

“Of course, that you thought I was quite good looking.” Now he was wearing the smug smile.

I smiled irritated back and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, out of breath.

“I said, hurt the girls and I will come back and kill you myself.” I didn’t expect him to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” My annoyance increasing.

“Well you don’t need that as an excuse to see me. You could’ve just called.” he stood up, winked and looked cockily at me. I snorted and shook my head in disbelief. He didn’t take me seriously. The annoyance was almost at its limit, I wanted to punch him so bad. So, why didn’t I? I swiftly lifted my leg and was about to kick him in the head when he caught it.

“You see there is a little problem with that.” he said, still firmly holding my leg.

“And what would that be?” I said suspiciously.

“Well first and most importantly, I haven’t hurt the girls.”

“Yet. And brainwashing their moms is a kind of hurting them. Especially when making them try to kill their own daughters.” I count that as hurting them.

“And secondly, you won’t kill me.” he said that with a devilish smile. So sure of himself.

“And what makes you think that?” I shot back.

He yanked my leg so that I would fall into him. I saw it coming and balanced my body so that I wouldn’t. But he had anticipated that move as well and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me in close to him. My body pressed against his. He leaned down to my ear.

“Because you would have already killed me if that were your intentions.” his emerald green eyes stared into my ice blue eyes. Something about him made my blood boil and not in anger. Fuck. I have to come up with a plan, I can’t let myself fall into his web.

“So you’ve got me all figured out huh?” I questioned him with a sensual tone. Got to use some honey if you want to catch some flies.

“As much as you think you’ve got me figured out.” he raised an eyebrow and smiled in victory. I smiled back, annoyed. My first move didn’t throw him off and he still held me close. I could always kiss him and… no! He would enjoy it. Okay you know what lets play his game and see what he plans.

“Okay then, so why haven’t I killed you and what makes you think I won’t do it later?”

“Because you’re intrigued by me.” he stated confidently.

“Wow someone’s very sure of himself.” I snorted.

“Well, is it wrong?”

“Both yes and no.”

“How come?”

“I looked into your background and found out you used to work for Woohp. But the way you just suddenly decided no I’m not appreciated enough sounded weird. But at the same time you are just like every other macho man I’ve met. So yeah intrigued and bored at the same time.”

“Such preconceived thoughts. I’m aware of my good looks and my brilliance, I wanted others to see that as well and that makes me macho? But that isn’t what's important. I am more interested in what you think is so weird with me turning on Woohp. Please do tell.”

“Why would a scientist, who has access to all kinds of material, sources, information, research opportunities and knowing that he could get all he needed for his research if he asked, do something so reckless just because he isn’t appreciated enough? Why? Ego? Misunderstanding? Maybe, you were blamed for something you didn’t do and now have a grudge against Woohp? Am I getting warmer?” it was a risk revealing what I knew about him but maybe this would make him lose his composure. And it seemed like it worked. His face twisted from grinning seductively to anger. But he quickly regained it and stroked my cheek.

“You are too smart and nosy for your own good…” he stared deeply into my eyes and I didn’t know if he meant to kill me or kiss me.

“ I think that you are more intrigued by me than I am of you.” a deep rumble could be heard as he laughed at my statement.

“You are not wrong.” a smoldering gaze made me want to give in.

“The spies will be here any moment now. Wouldn’t want them to think I’ve helped you brainwash their mothers.” it was time for me to leave, I’ve made my warning even though it most probably didn’t get through.

“Don’t be silly, they most likely would think I’ve kidnapped you to use against them as well.” he wasn’t wrong but how did he know of her friendship with them? He noticed my confused look and continued.

“You aren’t the only one who made a background check, Lilah.” he knew my real name. How? Nobody should be able to know that, except my family and best friend. Did he get to them? Then it hit me. Jerry knew. And Tim had been the boss of Woohp for a while. Jerry must have kept some kind of record of it. Well not for long after this.

“Jerry.” was all I said and he smiled, confirming my suspicions.

“What else do you know?” I had to find out all he knew about me. If he would tell me.

“Now what would the fun in that be? Telling you everything I know.” he mused. I wouldn't get anything out of him now.

“Well that is true but that means that is my cue.” I stomped him on his foot, kneed him between the legs and pushed away from him. The moms had woken up and entered the room in attack mode. I shot my grappling hook up towards the ladder I saw earlier.

“This time I know the girls will get you but it is also my last warning and especially since you seem to know so much about me, it’s serious this time. I will kill you if you tell anyone about who I am and if you hurt the girls.” I pushed the button on my gadget, flew up, left the cave and Tim with the moms. But saw the spy girls on my way back to the resort.

It frustrated me that he knew my name and about my friendships with the girls. What else did he know? And what would he do with this information? As soon as I got back I called Jerry. He Woohped me…


End file.
